1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a magnetic switching element, as well as to an electrical circuit and a control and/or regulating device for such a switching element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic switching elements, such as relays or solenoid valves—the latter, in particular, in the form of fuel injectors of an internal combustion engine—are subject to strict requirements during operation and are therefore frequently monitored. This monitoring may be carried out, for example, by evaluating voltages and/or currents of a coil of the magnetic switching element, or with the aid of sensors which convert physical variables into electrical variables. Additional electric lines are generally required to transmit these variables to a control unit or the like, which results in increased complexity.